


feel at home with you

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Derek Hale Eating Cereal 2k15, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Sex, Sleeping Together, Spooning, Stiles is tired, derek is tired, literally let them sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Big spoon or little?" </p><p>Derek's eyes go wide and he makes a noise that sounds like he's dying. Stiles looks at him expectantly.</p><p>---</p><p>For hoechlinaddict on tumblr because she is the actual best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel at home with you

Derek knows how tired Stiles is. How exhausted he's been. He can see it in the dark circles under his eyes that look like half-full moons when they flutter closed for too long. Can see it in the dazed look in his dull brown irises. Part of him wonders why the kid doesn't get any sleep but then he thinks about how fucking awful some of the things Stiles has been through are and he understands. Even he still doesn't sleep without seeing Laura's cold, dead eyes and smelling smoke. 

Stiles probably hasn't slept well since Scott got bitten. And so Derek's really not all that surprised when he falls asleep on his shoulder while they're at the vet's office. 

Scott had dragged Stiles and him along to Deaton's for god knows why, Isaac tagging along with them (more willingly of course) and making Stiles progressively more annoyed and fussy. Which was making Derek grouchy. Isaac and Stiles could bicker over everything.

He and Stiles had been sitting in the chairs outside of Deaton's office, Scott and Isaac talking to Deaton about something Derek wasn't even bothering to listen to. Not like he could hear it anyways. Not over Stiles' slow, steady breaths beside him. Not over his languid heartbeat echoing in Derek's ears. It was making Derek tired listening to Stiles dozing off, head snapping up with a small gasp when he caught himself drifting.

And it just sort of happened. Derek felt Stiles' head gently drop onto his shoulder and he stiffened, eyes going wide as he looked down at Stiles and around the room in disbelief. 

"Uh-" 

He was cut off by Stiles snuffling into his shoulder and shifting around in the chair. And okay, waking Stiles up right now? Totally wouldn't be cool of him. Because Stiles was softly snoring and his hair was tickling Derek's cheek. His chest felt tight and warm, like Stiles was a sunbeam stretching over him.

So he lets Stiles use him as a pillow. Because Stiles is all warm and soft and sleepy and it's a pleasant moment. Not that he'd admit it or anything. Or let it happen again. But it's happening, so he might as well go with the flow. 

It's all okay until Stiles wakes up again, yawning and sitting up, startling a half-dozing Derek. 

"Sorry, dude. Tired," he mumbles incoherently. And then proceeds to somehow tuck his legs under himself in the chair and snuggle into Derek's chest, long fingers gently twisting in his shirt.

Derek's hand hovers over Stiles' shoulder awkwardly, mouth only sort of hanging open because what does he do? Stiles is sleeping on him and he smells really nice and it's making his stomach do funny things. 

Stiles mumbles in his sleep and Derek's arm wraps around him against his better judgement. No one's looking. Isaac and Scott don't sound like they're anywhere close to done with Deaton yet. So he lets his thumb stroke over Stiles' arm gently, heart jumping and marveling at how Stiles is snuggled into him and he actually has his arm around him. Like, that's for real. Stiles is sleeping in his arms. In real life. 

And yea. It's good. And so what if Derek maybe wants it to be a permanent thing? No big deal. He can have emotions and soft spots for people.

Even people like Stiles Stilinski.

Especially people like Stiles Stilinski.

\----

"Okay look," Stiles says as he barges into the loft three days after the whole Sleeping On Each Other ordeal in Deaton's office. Derek almost drops his bowl of cereal in surprise, spoon clattering against the bowl. What can he say? It's one in the morning and he wasn't expecting this.

This being a grumpy looking Stiles dressed in his pajamas with his pillow under his arm. 

"Excuse me? How did you-"

"Don't change the subject. Look, I'm fucking exhausted. The last time I slept was at the vet's. Okay?" Stiles begins, waving his free hand in the air. And oh shit he wants to talk about it. Of course he wants to talk about it. Derek pretends to look uninterested in what he's saying, raising his eyebrows and shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

"And?" he says coolly. Stiles pinches the bridge of his nose.

"And what I'm getting at is is that hey, I'm tired, you're tired-"

"I'm not tired." 

Stiles' face scrunches up in frustration. He sighs and his hands clench in his pillow, making Derek remember how his fingers clenched the same way in his shirt as he slept. 

"Derek, it's one AM and you're standing in your kitchen eating cereal," Stiles says and gives him an annoyed look. Derek sheepishly looks down at his cereal.

"Okay maybe I'm a little tired," he mumbles. Stiles nods.

"Yea. So let's do this thing," he demands, eyebrows raised. Derek furrows his brow and sets his bowl on the counter.

"What?" he asks, utterly puzzled. Stiles rolls his eyes as if Derek's being completely stupid. 

"Let's do this. You're tired. I'm tired. Let's be tired together. In your bed. Because my bed is too small," he says and looks expectantly at Derek.

What did he just say?

"Wait, you mean you want to sleep together? With me? Like together? As a thing?" Derek asks, eyes narrowed in disbelief. 

"It's only a thing if I kiss you. Which I'll probably do in the morning. Too sleepy now," Stiles replies casually and rubs his eyes. Derek chokes a little. 

"You- what?" he sputters. Stiles sighs.

"Can we just go to bed? I'm so tired. I didn't drive all the way over here to stand in your kitchen," he whines and finally lets out a yawn, dropping his car keys on Derek's counter.

Derek just stands there. Dumb and exhausted, mouth opening and closing ridiculously.

Stiles groans and crosses the room, taking his hand in his in one swoop. He pulls him out of the kitchen and over to Derek's bed beside the window. 

"Which side do you sleep on?" Stiles asks, dropping his hand. 

"Closest to the window, so I can see the door," Derek croaks, face red. Stiles nods and tosses his pillow on the other side and toes his shoes off.

"Big spoon or little?" 

Derek's eyes go wide and he makes a noise that sounds like he's dying. Stiles looks at him expectantly.

"Big," he answers quietly. Stiles smiles softly at him and furrows his brow as he climbs into the bed.

"Why?" he asks curiously. Derek shrugs and rubs the back of his neck.

"The other day I - I liked holding you. It was nice. You were, uh, safe," he mumbles, eyes looking up at the ceiling. He hears Stiles' breath hitch at that and the sound makes his stomach whirl. 

"Get in the bed big guy," he murmurs and lays down, head dropping on his pillow. Derek manages to calmly walk around the bed and climb in beside Stiles instead of leaping into it like he feels like doing. He pulls the comforter over both of them, heart thumping wildly in his chest. He slowly inches closer to Stiles. 

"Um," he whispers, arm hovering over Stiles' waist like it did at Deaton's. He can practically hear Stiles roll his eyes before he reaches back and pulls Derek's arm around him. 

"Can you chill out? It's not like you're like, sticking your fist up my ass or something. We're just sleeping," Stiles mutters and gets comfortable, flush against Derek's chest. 

Derek's face goes red and he clears his throat because that’s totally inappropriate imagery to be running through his head. Thanks Stiles.

Stiles falls asleep first, rhythmic breaths falling from his open mouth. Body going warm and loose. Derek hesitantly buries his nose in his hair, breathing him in and closing his eyes.

He falls asleep almost instantly. 

And it's probably the best sleep he's ever gotten.

\---

"So what you said last night...About how it wasn't a thing unless you-" Derek cuts himself off, glancing at Stiles over his coffee cup. 

Stiles crosses the kitchen and takes the mug out of his hands and sets it on the counter, face inches away from his. Derek swallows thickly. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. 

And then Stiles' arms are wrapping around his neck and his lips are pressed against his, soft and simple. He tastes a little bit like coffee and it's the sweetest thing Derek's ever felt. 

He pulls away after a few mind numbing minutes. And the little shit grins. Fucking grins.

"Now it's a thing."


End file.
